All I Heard was Nothing
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: A broken-hearted Finn is depressed of how Princess Bubblegum doesn't want to be together. Jake is running out of ideas to help Finn move one. Will his so-called "genius" plan work or not? Will Finn rise up from the sea of despair? -Songfic-


**Hey users of Fanfiction! Since it's like Sunday in my country, i decided to make a quick story of Finn's relationship with PB (how he's broken-hearted and all). Finn is a bit older now, about 18 or 19. So PB is like 22 or 23. Anyways enjoy! In this story, we'll say that they didn't met Flame Princess yet.**

* * *

"C'mon dude. You've been in bed for three days now. Can't you just move on?" Jake said, a little frustrated at Finn who is still depressed about the whole love thing with PB. He made up plans and ideas to win her heart, but they were denied from her. It causes the sea of despair to pour in the hero's heart. Jake is not helping him get over his obsession towards PB.

"I told you, man. I'm too depressed right now to move or do something." Finn said, laying down on his bed with a sad expression on his face. He let out a shaky sigh, looking as if he's about to cry.

Jake groaned and facepalm his forehead. He squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate real hard for an idea. But his mind is already blank from all suggestions he said to Finn. _C'mon. Think Jake. How to make Finn move on? I'm already sick looking at him like that, all gloomy and down. Come on, brain. Work!_, Jake thought. Then, a lightbulb lights up on top of his head and he snapped his fingers with a smile.

He looked at his human brother and asked. "I know what can make you get over your stupid obsession." Finn looked at his keinine friend, who's grinning ear to ear. He raised an eyebrow. _I could feel that Jake have something up on his sleeves_, Finn thought. "Um, what is it?" He asked, cautiously looking at his brother.'

Jake chuckled. "Oh, you'll see. You'll see." Jake winked at him and chuckled once more. Finn raised an eyebrow and hesitantly replied. "Okay...?" Jake add another statement. "Oh, and where something other than a blue shirt and pants."

* * *

"Okay dude, tell me again why are we in a bar?" The two bros were at some sort of bar that's in the middle of the woods. All types of men were in it. Candy men, tree men, rock men, all of them were all having a fun time drinking and chatting. The bar was traditionally made out of wood, since it was made in the middle of the woods. There is a stage at the very front of the bar for performences. Rumor has it that Marceline played in this bar quite a few times. No one younger than Finn was in the bar.

"Dude, just calm down and let me do the work." Jake said, patting his friend in the shoulder. Jake whistled to the bartender and waved at him. The bartender looked up at him, as he was washing some bottles of wine. "Yo, Marco! Three glasses of cold beer, would you?" Jake asked the bartender, who gave him a smile and a thumbs up. He began to pour some kind of iquid in three glasses while putting four icecubes in them. As he was done, he slide each glasses across the table to Jake. "Thanks man!" Jake said, earning a nod from the bartender.

He lays down the three glasses in front of Finn and sits patiently for Finn to drink. Finn slowly looks at the glasses that contains a cold beverage he never drank before. The bubbles on top of the glasses made Finn want to rethink what he's doing. He hesitantly look at Jake then back at the beers. "Umm..?" Finn manage to let out something from his mouth.

"C'mon dude, it'll be fine. I drank that once. It'll only gives you a headache." Jake said, which made Finn more worried. "Wait, if i'm supposed to drink it, then why are you not drinking it either?" Finn asked the dog, suspicously. Jake open a can of cold diet soda and shrugged. "This only for you and your little PB obsession." He chugs down the coke and let out a satisfied sigh. "C'mon, drink it."

Finn looked down at one glass and bit his lip. He slowly reach out to it and grabbed the very cold beverage. He hesitantly lift his glass to his mouth to drink, having second thoughts. Slowly, he drank the odd liquid and his mind is now relax. His eyes widened, feeling the cold beer running through his body. A new found energy is born. He quickly finshed the drink and let out a sigh. He wiped his mouth and smiled.

"Hey that stuff wasn't that bad. I actually like it!" Finn exclaimed, so excitedly he went to his second round and finished it in seconds. He quickly grabs the third one and drank it so fast, he almost choke.

"Yeah Finn, keep drinking. We need three more glasses, Marco!" Jake ordered, with Marco's fast bartending skills. The three drinks are up and Finn casually drinks it like he used to. He soon feeling dizzy all of a sudden but kept drinking two of the remaining drinks. Jake ordered six drinks and Marco, being extremely fast with his steady hands and bartending tricks, made six fresh drinks. Finn is now in hyperdrive, drinking as fast as he could but eventually slows down at the end.

He drinks his last beer and set it down on the table harshly. He cheered and cheered, like if he just won an award. He does the secret high five movement and goes back to cheering. But then Finn's stomach gurgles and his face became green as a grass. His headache becomes much worse and he feels his insides on fire. He could feel vomit going to come out but he swallowed it. "Oh dude...*hick* i'm feeling so...*hick* high right now... I need to go outside for a while... bye Jake." He said to Jake, slowly but unsteadily walked out of the door of the bar.

He walkes uncontrollably to a nearby tree and had his hand in front of it. He can't hold the feeling right now. Being dizzy and sick isn't what he wants to happen. But he let it control him for the sake of moving on. His stomach gurgles again and he let out a groaned. Now he can't hold it in. He pukes down towards the ground, green smelly liquid coming out of it. Now his stomach felt like it's about to explode. He stops puking and take a short breath before vomits again.

As he stops, he unconsiously fell down to the ground. He groaned again and felt dizzy again, this time is much worse. He sat up, looking at his drak blue jacket which is drenched in sweat and vomit. Great, now he has to do laundry tonight.

He looked up at the night sky, the moon brightening the Land of Ooo with its stars twinkling everywhere. It was wonderful, a more fantasy-like sky makes a warm feeling to his heart. He let out a sigh and smile but frowned as he looked towards the ground. _Why is it so hard to forget you, PB?_, Finn thought. He looked around his surroundings. No one was near him. He needed his space. He let out a breath and closed his eyes.

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet._

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'll never_

_Only they can't see where this is gonna end_

_They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing..._

He looked at his surroundings again. No one seems to hear him singing. More relaxed and alone, he continued singing harmoniously.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses_

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating_

_Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

Without Finn noticing, Jake was watching Finn singing the whole time. He frowned, guessing that his plan was a complete failure. Jake looked down and sigh in defeat.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

When he finished his song, he heard a rustle behind him. He shot back and turned instantly, but shocked to found Jake walking towards. Jake has a sad look on him, meaning that he must've hear Finn singing. He sat right next to Finn and asked. "Hey bro, you okay?" Finn turned to Jake and chuckled. "Yeah man. I'm okay now." Finn said, casually. Jake was taken back by this and turned to Finn. "Really?" Jake exclaimed, surprised. Finn nodded as a response.

Jake then did a fist pump on the air and did a goofy victory dance. Finn laughed at the sight. "C'mon buddy. Let's go home." Finn said, standing up. Jake stopped his dancing and walked side by side with Finn. The two walked happily to their tree fort. Jokingly pushed each other along the way. Leaving the feeling of being heart-broken and forgetting the whole night ever happened.

"Hey man, why does your shirt smell like puke?"

"Long story."

"You know have to clean this up yourself, right?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Finnaly finished! Thanks for reading. You may now know why it's rated T ****. Review? My shoulder ache so bad now **


End file.
